


【AZ/all索】早安！索隆先生！

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, 今天也堅持著不吃藥, 就算清水文也是藻受一生堆, 神經病不分年紀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 偉大航路幼稚園裡，大家都很喜歡索隆老師。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro, 艾索
Kudos: 10





	1. 入職

「啊，要遲到了。」

——嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒……

索隆跑過餐桌，一手抓起三文治，另一手抓著臉還裁在早餐裡睡覺的艾斯，直奔門口。

艾斯可憐地撞上門框又撞上樓梯欄杆，終於痛醒了。

「索隆，快停下。」

「抱歉！可是要遲到了所以——」

「是反方向。這邊是反方向。」

「咦？！」

十分鐘後，兩人坐著艾斯的摩托車平安抵達偉大航路孤兒院。

「瞧，不是很快就到了嗎？別緊張。」艾斯微笑著摸摸索隆的頭。

「切…那是因為你會走那個捷徑，不然這條路通常至少要走上一兩小時的！又不肯告訴我怎麼走……」索隆扁著嘴拍掉對方的手。

不，就算慢慢走也只是二十幾分鐘左右而已。

可是，因為艾斯是個很溫柔的人，所以他從來都不取笑索隆神級的迷路能力。

噓——在心裡悄悄地取笑的那種不算數。

「對啊，走這條秘密捷徑特別快，還一定要坐著Striker來才那麼快喔。」艾斯說著停泊好摩托車。

「還真看不出來……」索隆疑惑地打量著黃色的小小摩托車。

「就是因為表面看不出來，但其實超級快，所以才叫Striker的。」

「真的？」

「是真的。」不，假的。

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

小禮堂裡，卡普院長站在小講台上。

台下二十多個熊孩子至少有一半完全沒留心，不是睡睡覺看看書就是聊天吵鬧扔紙飛機，剩下的一半好奇地打量著站在旁邊的陌生臉孔。

「咳，老夫有重要事情宣佈……」

一團不知從何而來的廢紙命中老院長眉心。

「……你們這班野猴子！#」院長跳下台，抓起兩名肇事者一人一拳地敲下去。

「都——給——我——專——心——坐——下——好——好——聽！！！」

「好痛痛痛痛！可惡不公平！我擲的那團又沒擲中你！」戴著草帽的孩子抽著鼻子哭訴。

「嗚好痛！不准命令我！」只有幾歲就黑眼圈很深的正太紅著眼眶繼續逞強。

「嚇！對不起！」後排的白熊突然驚醒，什麼都沒做卻道歉了。

卡普在寧靜中滿意地走回台上，露出了沒有人相信的和藹表情。

「事情就是，因為青雉老師任性地要求提早退休，所以從今天開始，新來的艾斯和索隆會負責管教你們。你們有什麼東西要說嗎？艾斯？」

艾斯笑容燦爛地走到卡普身邊。

「那個，其實我們以前也在這裡長大，所以也不算很新來啦。希望我們能好好相處……啊對了，我是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，你們叫我艾斯老師就好了。索隆？」

大家期待和好奇的目光轉到索隆身上。

「我是羅羅諾亞·索隆。」

滴答、滴答、滴答——

「……還有他說的那些。」索隆用拇指指向艾斯。「就這樣。」

「「「「欸—————？」」」」

「那麼，這群野猴子就拜託你們了，有什麼不懂的地方就問薇薇老師吧。」

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

「院長，不是說熊老師結完婚就會回來的嗎？」回到院長室，薇薇不解地問。

「喔，熊老師在度蜜月的時候出了點意外，他妻子打電話來請了無限期休假。」

「欸……很嚴重嗎？發生了什麼事？」善良的薇薇一臉膽心。

「說是去旅行時撞到頭，然後治療時不小心被格式化了。」

「……………格式化了？」

「嗯，格式化了。」

「說起來，都沒見過熊老師的妻子呢。」

「哦，好像是嚇哭小孩子的紀錄太驚人，才不過來的。」

「欸。」

「而且似乎頭部太大，進不了孤兒院的門口，這樣。」


	2. 七夕

七夕節將至，索隆老師給學生分發各種顏色的紙籤，讓大家把想要實現的夢想寫下，掛到竹子上。

喬巴用心地在粉紅紙籤上寫著：「成為~了不起的…醫……醫……欸？！」

小馴鹿突然哭喪著臉轉向索隆老師。

「我不會寫『醫生』……」

「喂喂，喬巴，不是說好了要當男子漢，不再當愛哭鬼嗎？」索隆最拿眼淚和撒嬌沒辦法了，於是蹲到可愛的小馴鹿身後抓著他的手寫上還沒教的生字。

一邊寫著，索隆的嘴角一邊翹成溫柔的弧度。

喬巴旁邊的其他小伙伴也努力地寫：「古代歷史……」

「成為一流廚師——」

小孩子的夢想啊……就算是這班小惡魔，也還是有著閃閃發光的、純粹的夢想呢。

「——然後被一大群美人包圍著嘻嘻嘻嘻……」

…………咦？|||

側面已經有點猥瑣的山治同學瞥了這邊一下，頓時變成心心眼，索隆背脊傳來一陣涼意，借故跑去察看其他同學的進度。

「我要當上勇敢的海洋戰士！」烏索普兩手張開，站在椅子上擺出一副不可一世的樣子說：「 擁有八千名部下的 、打敗所有怪獸的、受萬民愛戴的——」

「烏索普，在椅子上很危險的。」索隆在長鼻子同學摔下來之前連忙把他抓下來。

「可是有很多字都不會寫……那～果然還是寫『擁有八千部下的 、無敵的、受世人景…景…』——呃？景什麼來著…」

終於讓烏索普乖乖坐下，教室另一邊又吵得熱哄哄。

「我要當上海賊王～～～～！！！」

旁邊的巴基聞言立即炸毛。

「什麼？！我才是海賊王！路飛你不准寫那個！」

「別說笑了，我才是真正的海賊王！你們都給我寫別的！」基德吵著加入戰圈。

索隆皺起眉頭。

「 不准打架！！也別給我從小就想要當賊！！！＃」

【咚！】【咚！】【咚！】地每人賞一顆爆栗後，索隆一手抓起一隻小魔怪，嘴上再叼一個，分別丟到三個角落罰站。

索隆自我安慰地想：通常一個班裡總是會有幾個問題兒童，大部分小朋友還是會像單純的喬巴一樣——吧？

他望向班上其他學生，都正在一臉認真地埋頭苦寫著願望。

「錢……好多好多錢……好多好多好多錢……」

咦。

「變成…長頸鹿……」

等一下。

「消滅所有的…面包片……和…梅干。」

……？|||

「打敗…羅羅諾亞，再…娶他為妻……」

……………「米霍克同學，請不要寫上這種奇怪的東西。 還有，是『羅羅諾亞老師』。」

米霍克抬起頭，眨眨大眼睛平靜地看著索隆。

「羅羅諾亞覺得很奇怪嗎？為什麼？」

「是『羅羅諾亞老師』。」

「下次一定會打敗你的。」

「……嗯。」

班上的大家，都在一臉認真地埋頭苦寫著莫名其妙的願望。

除了帶著鄙視眼光、安靜地坐在一旁的艾尼路。

「艾尼路同學已經寫好了？」

「哼嗯。」

索隆好奇地走近。

「………………『成為神』……？」

「對。」

「要向神許上這樣的願望嗎？」

「不，是通知。」

「喔。」

「對了，那個時候，索隆老師也會變成我的東西了，你先做好覺悟吧。」

「………………………」

課後，眾人七彩的願望在窗邊竹枝上隨風微微搖曳 。

索隆老師是無神論者，從來都不向神祈求些什麼，可是此刻他凝視著掛滿願望的竹枝，合掌拍手微微鞠躬：

「希望這班孩子長大之後不要變成神經病。」

——嘛……雖然艾尼路的書法寫得還不錯就是了。

「索隆，要回去了喔。」艾斯在課室門口叫喊著。

——這笨蛋對著竹枝拜拜是要怎樣？還碎碎念呢？

「再不走我就自己先走捷徑回去，不帶上你喔。」

雖然艾斯臉上還是掛著溫柔的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實，說到為什麼米叔會在幼稚園呢是因為這個：  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43344472  
> M「試著超越我吧羅羅亞！」  
> Z「可是羅羅亞老師已經第12次嬴過你了。」
> 
> 然後又有一天，我在P站上看到けぺ sama畫的小孩艾尼路：  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/12901444  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/13764271  
> ( http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=106675 )  
> 實在太萌了我沒辦法…（淚奔（吐血


	3. 情人節

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼稚圖裡很幼稚的情人節（笑）

「裸體……圍裙？」

索隆在院舍的廚房門口稍為走神了一下，被正在穿起圍裙的艾斯喊住：

「喲！索隆。薇薇等下要教孩子做巧克力，你來嗎？」

「我知道啊，正打算去睡個午覺——」

「來。」說罷，艾斯微笑著把一堆待會要用的器具和一件圍裙推到索隆懷裡，然後自己捧起另一堆，理所當然地把對方拉著走到活動室。

下星期就是情人節呢。自從艾斯那天到索隆工作的道場踢館…不，搶人？不，他可是有好好答應耕四郎師傅照顧他養子，然後師傅也是笑咪咪地—— 啊，跑題了。總之從前都沒機會一起過啊！

艾斯努力維持表面上的溫和，瞥一眼身旁的索隆。

而索隆一邊在內心吐槽著偽善的問句一邊咕噥著「我又不喜歡甜食」「為什麼只剩下粉紅色圍裙」，卻還是順從地跟隨著走。

啊，艾斯想，難道這就是傳說中的「嘴上說著不要不要身體卻很——

「對了，艾斯，之前就想說，你最近怎麼都開始不穿衣服了。」

「……我還是有好好穿著褲子的。」

「欸～剛才你下半身被木桌擋住，我還想怎麼突然有個裸體圍裙的變態混進來了。」索隆勾起嘴角。

聞言，艾斯停下腳步，瞪大眼睛一臉認真地問：

「原來索隆喜歡這個嗎？！裸體圍裙？」 

「——才不是！！＃」

原本打算嘲笑一下好友的索隆反而變成了臉紅得像蕃茄的一方，扁著嘴加快了步伐走向活動室。

「那是因為我那班有個孩子無論如何都不肯穿褲子啦。」艾斯苦笑著追上去解釋，「真的死也不肯穿——吶，之前不是還下雪了嗎？他上美術課堆雪人時快要凍死了也還是不穿褲子，總是被喚作變態很可憐喔……」

「所以你就跟他一起半裸著四處跑了？」

現在二月喔，你白癡啊？索隆心想。

「想讓他知道男子漢還是露出上半身比較帥。」

「………………嗄？|||」

小孩子陸續進入寬敞的大教室，薇薇老師開始指示他們分組搬好椅桌。

「而且這樣他比較不寂寞嘛。」

說罷，艾斯走向薇薇幫手分發用具和材料。

其實製作巧克力過程還是滿簡單的，老師們只需要幫忙較幼小的孩子切碎材料和看火，然後在等待巧克力冷藏期間，讓大家都乖乖坐好聽薇薇老師用投影片講述情人節和巧克力的歷史。

對孩子來說最好玩是把巧克力揉捏成各種形狀的步驟。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻你們看我捏這個像不像一條大便！」路飛拿起長條形的作品。

「這是分手巧克力吧。」烏索普一臉嫌棄地吐槽。

喬巴也帶著哭腔大叫著「好噁心！路飛你好噁心！」並且死也不要試味。

「哼，路飛你少在那邊得意了！我捏的才最像大便！哈哈！！」對面的桌子傳來巴基極度微妙的驕傲宣言。

「嗯？山治君的松露巧克力做得好漂亮呢。」

「啊啊得到美麗的娜美小姐的稱讚了（心）當然！我跟那些沒品位的臭小鬼不一樣……」

「嘖！什麼嘛～山治的真普通，分明就是我的比較讚……」路飛不滿地嘟起嘴巴。

「閉嘴你這臭橡膠怪！誰會想吃你那上大便巧克力還是巧克力大便啊！！＃」

剛好坐在山治背後、跟巴基一桌的卡庫卻沉思了一下：「可是…硬要選擇的話，果然還是像大便的巧克力比像巧克力的大便好？」

索隆對今天的主題突然變成了大便在內心輕嘆一聲，繼而目光投向那個赤裸著上身卻穿著圍裙的傢伙，他旁邊果然站著一個下身只穿內褲的小變態。

好像叫弗蘭奇吧？

除了語文課就不怎麼接觸到艾斯那班年紀比較大的孩子，所以索隆對他們的印象沒很深刻。

事實上這孤兒院裡問題兒童滿多的， 只要沒有人在教室裡全裸狂奔或者做出一哭二鬧三上吊之類比較過份的事情，索隆都覺得還好。

「比較不寂寞嗎……咦？」

索隆突然發現身旁站著跟他一樣雙手交叉放在胸前凝視著艾斯的艾尼路。

——果然成長時期的孩子就是喜歡模仿身邊的大人嗎？原來是這樣？

（當然這樣想的話，弗蘭奇之後變得連上身鈕子也不扣上，也得算在艾斯的頭上，不過那是後話了。）

「喜歡嗎……」艾尼路一臉認真地自言自語。

「嗯？艾尼路，巧克力有好好放回冰箱嗎？」

「索隆老師原來喜歡那個嗎……」 

「什麼？」

艾尼路堅定地抬起頭。

「裸體——」「不喜歡。」秒答。  
「——圍裙。」「不喜歡。」斬釘截鐵。

「…………….你幹嘛用充滿懷疑的目光看著我＃」

「……沒什麼。」

艾尼路默默把寫上了自己名字的食物盒放進冰箱。

後來艾尼路也變得很愛半裸著四處跑（，而索隆不知道是否也算在艾斯的頭上），不過那是後話了。

順帶一提，雖然索隆老師已經說過很多次自己不喜歡甜食，但接下來的情人節還是收到了一堆（義理？）巧克力，索隆非常努力地每份都吃了點，吃不下的都拜託艾斯用他那黑洞般的胃口消滅掉了。

面對這樣的索隆，艾斯想，果然這就是所謂的「嘴上說著不要不要身體卻很誠實呢」體質吧。

——不，艾斯老師，不是這樣的 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是說看動畫時有次把火拳(hiken)聽成了危險(kiken) www  
> 之後明明知道是火拳のエース還是忍不住自動轉換成危険のエース（夠  
> 歐尼桑的確是很危險呢XDD  
> 雖然覺得艾斯是男友力爆錶的存在，但另一方面又覺得暗地裡很腹黑，有點像包裝成紳士的流氓（咦慢著這不是形容山治嗎（可是山治是包裝成紳士的變態吧？（喂
> 
> 大家都穿這麼少都不會生病呢，笨蛋好幸福（心）
> 
> 這次沒有小鷹眼我也很sad（M：那就把我寫進去啊＃）  
> 可是回過神來他已經錯失出場的機會了Σ(￣口￣ （夠


	4. 過去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於索隆老師的迷路技能。內含小刀片請自備創可貼。

「你倒是說說，我們還能怎麼辦？」

深夜，小屋裡燭光忽亮忽暗，兩道巨大而猙獰的影子佔據了小客廳的牆。

「本來把他賣去西羅布村那戶有錢人家就是最好的辦法，那小子居然中途逃了回來，到手的錢都還得雙手奉還！」女人忿忿地說。

她的丈夫不安地瞥了一眼角落的房間。

「噓，小聲點……要吵醒孩子了……」

「就知道睡！醒著也只會吃飯和搗亂，想起我就生氣！我們為了他捅簍子賠的錢都夠吃一星期飯了！真是掃帚星，趕也趕不走，吃又吃得多，吃了又不長個子沒法幹活。所以我那時就告訴你我不想要孩子，生個這樣的出來有屁用。」

「他才幾歲小孩——」

「就是！你想想，我們還要養他多少年？等一下，你前幾天不是說把他丟去遠房親戚那裡？他怎麼今天又回來了？！」 

「沒辦法，索隆就是特別會認路，這次已經繞道了，他還是能走回來。我本來就是騙他說讓他在那邊玩幾天而已，他見我沒回來接，居然自己走回來了……唉，這孩子就是單純，回來還說擔心我們怎麼了。」

「我不管，總之這孩子我們養不起，這樣下去是要抱團餓死了。聽著，你下次——」

角落那扇房門後，一個小男孩低著頭擦擦眼睛，躡手躡腳地爬回床上，把臉埋在枕頭裡。 

爸爸說過男子漢不能哭。

索隆心裡想著，一邊難受地裝作沒有很想吸鼻子。

「索隆，那麼你先留在這裡跟其他小朋友玩，我們東西都搬好之後——」

「我也能幫手一起搬的，西摩志基村又沒很遠……」小男孩皺著眉嘀咕道。

「索隆還太小了沒氣力搬。不要緊，事情好了我就會來接你的。」

「可是！我很快就會長成了不起的男子漢的！很快就有很多很多氣力的！」索隆抿著嘴，努力眨著眼睛。他不能哭。「我能幫手做很多事的……那個時候，你就會來接我回家了嗎？」 

男人嘆一口氣，摸摸索隆的頭，然後走了。

然後再沒有回來。

「——會不會已經死掉了啊？」

七歲時，索隆失控地把艾斯按在地上揍成了豬頭，事後慌張道歉的卻是艾斯。

「對不起，我不是那個意思……我的意思是，我爸媽就是都死掉了，那個……卡普老頭說，要是他們活著一定會回來接我的……所以…我想說的是，像索隆你這麼好……就是，呃，你又不亂發脾氣，又不吵鬧又不偷吃東西什麼的……大人應該都很喜歡你這樣的孩子才對！所以…如果你爸媽答應過回來，那麼他們一定——哎、索隆？！等等！你要去哪裡！？」

西摩志基村並沒有一戶叫羅羅諾亞的人家。

『——也許那時他們說的不是這個村，不，也許我走錯了……』索隆跑過一條條陌生的街道，直至天色漸暗，他也終於餓得走不動了，便坐在路旁縮成一團。

醒過來的時候，他已經在耕四郎先生的家了。

耕四郎先生是開道場的劍術師傅，總是掛著咪咪笑的表情，有一個比索隆年長的女兒。

知道了索隆住在孤兒院，他很溫柔地問：「我們可以當你的家人嗎？」

綠色的小腦袋瞪著手中的飯團很久不說話。

翌日，耕四郎先生牽著索隆的小手，把他帶回孤兒院。而索隆一路上低頭看著地面，漸漸有點暈，於是他閉上眼睛。

因為孤兒院建在小山坡上，艾斯遠遠就見到了兩人。

「索隆！索——隆！！」

他幾乎是飛奔著跑過來，像隻大狗一樣撲到索隆身上。

「回來就好了！你這是要擔心死我和老頭子——」

卡普無聲無息在後面出現，『呯』地朝艾斯的腦袋揮了一拳。

「老夫才沒那麼容易死，我呸！……索隆，這臭小子把事情都告訴我了，放心吧老夫已經打過他屁股了。還好昨晚耕四郎先生打電話來了，這傢伙那時正哭鬧著要去找你來著！老師，真麻煩你照顧這小鬼了。」

索隆不好意思地放開耕四郎的手，向他深深地鞠躬道謝，然後跟艾斯先走回去了。

「吶，索隆……昨天對不起。」

冷靜下來的艾斯有點不知所措。

「艾斯。」

「呃，咳，那大叔看起來是個不錯的好人，他有說要領養你嗎？」

索隆停下腳步，一臉認真地說：「對不起。」

「欸？」

「你說得對，我父母應該是死掉了。如果有活著，他們一定會回來接我的。」

「索隆——」

「我不用再找他們了。這是剛剛決定好的事。」索隆釋懷地咧齒而笑：「還有……」

「還有什麼？」

「——誰先跑到門口就聽誰的！開始！！」

艾斯呆了一秒才拔腿追上去。

「喂！可惡！你這狡猾的！」

『還有——  
我再也不用努力地尋找回家的路了。』

索隆邊跑邊回頭看著快速趕上的艾斯，還有不遠處緩步上山的耕四郎先生和卡普老頭。大家都很開心地笑著。

『因為我到家了。』

**Author's Note:**

> 於是，設定是這樣的（為什麼在文後才附上設定啊＃）  
> 索隆和艾斯一起在偉大航路孤兒院長大。  
> 孤兒院裡為小孩設立了小小的教室，在孩子被領養或得到助養出去讀書之前照顧他們，索隆和艾斯是長大後回來當老師的。  
> 為了方便索隆上班(?)，現在兩人同居中www  
> 雖然看起上有點AZ但大概還是傾向All Z，是老師和問題兒童之間互相攻略的 EG向清水小短篇。  
> 時間序混亂。有可能坑掉（<-這種事好像別說出來比較好）…是說不坑掉也不知道怎樣結尾啊！所以寫到沒梗時就放置著好了～（喂）


End file.
